Xexto
Xexto Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Xexto are spindly invertebrates native to The Outer Rim planet of Troiken. While it is believed that the Xexto's basic body structure and lightning-fast reflexes developed to help them escape predators while pursuing their own prey through the wilds of Troiken, there is no question that Arkanian genetic manipulation forever altered their evolutionary development. Although The Old Republic had long since outlawed experimentation on sentient beings, unscrupulous Arkanian geneticists continued to search for primitive sentients on distant planets as fodder for their experiments. Seventeen thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, one such group found the Xexto's forbears- a society of loosely organized hunter-gatherer tribes taking shelter in the trees of Troiken. They relocated a portion of the population to the nearby Quermia System and started conducting an experiment that spanned both star systems and many generations of Xexto. This experimentation created a new "Offshoot" Species called the Quermians, who were left to their own devices on an idyllic world. Eventually, the Arkanian scientists either lost interest in their Xexto subjects, moving onto other experiments, or decided that risking the wrath of The Old Republic was too great. The Xexto and Quermian societies did not remain primitive. Independently, they developed technologically advanced civilizations. Both were on the verge of attaining interstellar travel when Republic scouts contacted them. The Quermians and the Xexto joined the galactic community soon thereafter. Genetic tests verified a commonly held theory that the Xexto and Quermians shared an evolutionary link. The Xexto initially refused to believe they had any connection whatsoever to the Quermians and were deeply offended by the designations that The Old Republic used to differentiate the two Species- Troiken Xexto and Quermian Xexto- but they eventually accepted the truth. Yet to this day, the Xexto consider the Quermians no more than pathetic shadows of the greatness they see in themselves. Xexto Characteristics Personality: The difficult terrain and dangerous predators found on their homeworld have led many Xexto to admire and encourage risk-taking. Despite their thrillseeking nature and willingness to take risks, Xexto are generally well mannered and even-tempered. Questioning a Xexto's bravery is one way to make him or her angry. Physical Description: Xexto have four arms with six fingers each and two legs with ten toes. Their skin color ranges from chalk white to pale yellow. Blue, almond-shaped eyes dominate a small head, which is perched atop a long neck. Their brain is split between two parts of their body; the portion located in the had control primitive emotions and basic biological functions, while the portion on the chest controls higher functions. The average adult stands between 1.1 and 1.5 meters tall. Age Groups: Xexto age at the following stages: Homeworld: Troiken, a largely untamed world located in The Outer Rim. Outside of the Xexto cities and the few meager starports that stand near the Podracing tracks, Troiken is covered with carnivorous flora through which fearsome predators prowl and clouds of meat-eating insects swarm. Languages: Xexto have their own language (Xextese) and typically learn Basic as well. Example Names: Billibango, Freon Drevon, Gasgano, Medeon Holovar, Olot Aleego. Adventurers: Xexto adventurers can belong to any Heroic Class, with the majority being Scoundrels or Soldiers. While the Xexto have a number of religious traditions that occasionally prompt mystics to manifest Force abilities to become Force Prodigies, their thrillseeking natures tend to make them poor Jedi candidates (Unlike their Quermian cousins). Xexto like to develop particular areas of expertise and often adopt Prestige Classes for this reason. Xexto Species Traits Xexto share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Xexto receive a +4 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer -2 penalties to their Strength and Constitution. Xexto are thrill-seekers with lightning-fast reflexes, but their fail bodies can often put them down. * '''Small Size: As Small creatures, Xexto gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Xexto have a base speed of 4 squares. * Extra Arms: '''Xexto can hold up to four items or Weapons at a time. This ability does not grant extra attacks; however, it does mean a Xexto can wield two two-handed weapons at a time. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: A Xexto with a Dexterity score of 13, and a Base Attack Bonus of +1, gains Dual Weapon Mastery I as a bonus Feat. * Automatic Languages: All Xexto can speak, read, and write both Basic and Xextese. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Xexto